


Be careful what you wish for

by traumschwinge



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, could be seen as non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning home after a long day of work, Ludwig is surprised he doesn't enter a battlefield with his brother on one and his lover on the other side. Would they finally have made their peace with each other than driving Ludwig nuts with their constant little fights just because they had hated each other for so long. Seeing them play video games together and the three of them having incident-less dinner sure gets his hopes up. But what happens after dinner isn't the kind of peace Ludwig had hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful what you wish for

Ludwig had just arrived back home after a long, unexpected day of work. Initially, he had planned to spend the day with his lover Francis. But when they had been cuddling in bed this morning, his superior had called him off to work. Since Ludwig hadn’t known when he would be back, he just left Francis here in the hope he and Gilbert wouldn’t get into a fight while he was gone.

As he entered the living room, he almost wished he hadn’t.

The two were sitting in front of the TV on the floor with their backs leaned on the couch. They played something on Gilbert’s console – Ludwig had no idea what. There were empty cans and half eaten snacks everywhere around them. All in all, it was one huge mess.

“What on earth has happened here?” Ludwig gasped.

The two just looked at him for a second before their attention returned back to the TV. “Nuffin’,” Gilbert answered after a while. It looked like both of them were too concentrated on their game to pay his struggle to find any words to say any attention.

“It looks like someone dropped a bomb here,” Ludwig finally got out. It wasn’t what he meant to say but it was close enough. What he really wanted to say would have made both of them angry at him. And he didn’t want to risk that.

“Well, it wasn’t us,” Gilbert said flatly. “We just had food and snacks and … well, something to drink of course. Besides, our living room looked worse before.”

Ludwig would have loved to yell at his brother for that. But he didn’t, not in front of Francis. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to yell at others in front of him, but yelling at Gilbert was an entirely different thing. There had been so many times they had have fights because of Gilbert but he had to defend his brother even though he didn’t want to, solely because he was his brother.

He sighed. “I just hope you’ll clean it up when you’re done,” he said. There wasn’t anything better he could say about this. He was tired and hungry and didn’t want to start cleaning up after them. He rather would have sat in the kitchen and helped cooking.

Ludwig turned around and left them to their game. He was too exhausted to get angry at them and he didn’t want to simply clean everything up on his own. So he just went to his room and changed out of his suit. Looking presentable at work was one thing, wearing uncomfortable clothes at home was something entirely different. But since he wasn’t alone with either his brother or his lover, he picked jeans and a t-shirt.

Redressed, Ludwig went back down again to the kitchen. He wasn’t in the mood for cooking, but he needed a coffee. Badly. Besides, he didn’t want to return to the living room just yet. He rubbed his eyes. Even though he had lost count of how many cups of coffee he already had had that day, he still felt more tired than he would have liked. It wasn’t like Francis came over every other day. He wanted them to spent time with each other.

When Francis walked in a couple of minutes later, he found Ludwig nursing on a cup of coffee and staring at a wall. He walked up to him. “Are you hungry?” he purred into his boyfriends ear from behind. “I’d prepare dinner for us if you want me to.” While he was talking, he stroked over Ludwig’s stiff shoulders. Ludwig could immediately feel some of his muscles relaxing. He hadn’t even noticed he had been so tense.

Ludwig slowly nodded. The food Francis made always cheered him up and made him forget his anger about just about everything. And he was really hungry after all. There hadn’t even been time for more than sandwiches for lunch. “Do you need any help?” Ludwig simply asked.

Francis had already washed his hands and rolled up his sleeves. He shook his head. “I’ll be fine,” he said. “Gilbert and I talked. He’s cleaning up the living room while I’m cooking so you don’t have to worry about a thing. We’re both sure you have had an exhausting day.”

Ludwig was surprised by that. He wasn’t used to them working together or even being peaceful around each other. He had already been surprised to find them playing one of Gilbert’s video games together but this now… he had no idea what to think of it. He liked the idea of them finally getting used to each other though.

Ludwig watched his boyfriends back as he cut vegetables into bite-sized dices. He loved watching him cook. He always felt at home then. He had tried to figure out why but never came to any conclusion. Before they had started dating Ludwig had never watched anyone cook. At least, he couldn’t remember it.

“You still don’t want my help?” he asked after a while. Francis just had put a pan on the stove and waited for the oil to get hot enough to fry onions and zucchini in it.

“I’m almost done,” Francis laughed. “But well, if you insist, you could open that can of tomato paste.” He passed Ludwig a small can and the can opener.

Ludwig was already used to do small tasks like this when he helped Francis cook. He didn’t mind it at all. Their roles in the kitchen had been clear from the start. Francis was the one who cooked and who was in charge while Ludwig cleaned, cut and opened cans. Occasionally, he had to show his boyfriend where he stored something in his kitchen but he hadn’t needed to do so in ages now.

He handed the open can back to Francis. Ludwig stayed standing after that. He looked at his lover’s face and smiled. He loved that expression when he was cooking. It was always so full of joy and concentration at the same time. Ludwig wondered if Francis knew he was always smiling when he cooked.

“Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes,” Francis said after a while. He turned around and smiled at Ludwig. “I hope you’re okay with Ratatouille.”

Ludwig nodded. He didn’t really care what Francis cooked as long as it was him who cooked it. He wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled him closer. “I missed you today,” he whispered. “There wasn’t a minute when I didn’t think about you.” Even after decades, Ludwig wasn’t used to say such things just like that. He had to turn away as he blushed. Francis liked that, he knew that much. But it still made him uncomfortable saying such things out loud.

A soft chuckle. A kiss. “Don’t be sad,” Francis purred. “We’ll have enough time after dinner. I promise.” They kissed again. Ludwig had dreamed about this all day at work. He cuddled up to his boyfriend. This made him relax. He had needed it.

Suddenly, Ludwig heard a cough from the doorway. He immediately pushed Francis away. He knew his brother didn’t like watching them making out. It usually was bad enough when Gilbert vaguely knew what was going on. Ludwig didn’t want to hear any concrete accusations.

“I’m done,” Gilbert gnarled. “Where’s the food?” He glared at Francis. “Or did you just make out instead of cooking?” He sniffled. “Smells like pasta. Did you finally learn to cook something normal?”

Francis ignored the evil grin Gilbert shot him. “It’s ratatouille, you ignorant idiot,” he smiled. “But I didn’t expect someone like you to know real food.”

Ludwig sighed. He didn’t want to watch them fight again. He pushed past Francis, took his cup and went into the living room. At least Gilbert hadn’t lied about this. He had cleaned up the living room, even the table and the couch.

None of them ran after him. It didn’t surprise him, but he still somehow had hoped for it. He felt a little bit disappointed. Of course he wouldn’t tell them. But he still felt like he wasn’t more important than fighting. This made him feel like a little child and he hated that feeling.

Twenty minutes later, Francis walked quietly into the living room. “Dinner’s ready,” he said. “We already sat the plates and everything. All that’s missing is you.”

Ludwig nodded. He had run out of coffee a while ago. Dinner didn’t sound too bad. “Do you promise me you won’t fight?” he still asked. He was so sick of this and definitely not in the mood today.

“I promise I won’t pick a fight,” Francis sighed. “That’s all I can do. …I’m sorry we don’t get along.”

Ludwig slowly shook his head. He knew that it wasn’t the fault of his boyfriend – or solely that of his brother. It didn’t matter how much he wanted them to get along. He couldn’t force them to. But he had waited for them to accept the other as an important part of his life for much too long now. He was tired of it.

“It’s okay,” he said. “Let’s have dinner.”

 

The dinner went by pleasantly uneventful. Ludwig was surprised that those two could behave themselves around him if they really wanted to. They had pretty much ignored each other, but it was a start Ludwig was willing to see as a good thing. He would just have hoped the mood had been less tense during the dinner.

Now they had moved to the living room again. Francis handed Ludwig a glass of red wine. They were seated on the sofa, while Gilbert was lounging in an armchair. He clung to a glass of beer since he hadn’t wanted to have wine with them. Ludwig wouldn’t have minded either beverage but he sometimes preferred wine – he blamed it on the 50 years he had spent in Bonn.

Ludwig closed his eyes after a while. This way he could pretend he didn’t notice the sour glances between Gilbert and Francis. His lover then put his arm around him and pulled him a bit closer. Ludwig leaned against him. It wasn’t easy due to the difference in their heights but he had grown used to it.

When Francis started stroking his knee, he didn’t fight back. He liked it and he surely didn’t want to spill any of his wine. If Gilbert minded he could as well leave. He knew they were a couple and he had already interrupted them once today.

As Ludwig had somehow expected, his hand soon moved upwards over his thighs. At first, he didn’t mind, he liked being caressed like this. But when Francis started to stroke over his inner thighs, he pressed his legs together. “Don’t,” he whispered. “Later.”

He heard a glass being placed on the table and footsteps. Ludwig thought they might have driven Gilbert away with their cuddling but he then noticed the footsteps drawing nearer. He felt his brother sit down by his other side. “Gilbert, wha-“ Ludwig turned and tried to say. But his words were cut off by his brother’s lips pressing on his.

Ludwig pushed him away. What the hell had gotten into his brother? He had never wanted this. He hadn’t ever done anything to make it look like he wanted his brother to do something like this. And how on earth could he do this in front of his boyfriend. Ludwig wondered if his brother would have the decency to stop now. He didn’t want to have to tell him off out loud.

Francis didn’t even stop. He acted like he hadn’t even noticed Gilbert. He still stroked Ludwig’s thighs. Now that Ludwig hadn’t focused on him, he had forgotten to press his legs together. So it was easy for Francis to get his hands between them and start stroking his groin. Ludwig was too baffled to stop him. He wouldn’t have thought his boyfriend would go on getting down on him when his brother interfered. Ludwig let out a soft moan.

Gilbert didn’t seem to get his refusal. Again, he tried to kiss Ludwig, stroke over his cheek. Ludwig wasn’t used to Gilbert being loving and gentle like this. He couldn’t shake off the feeling his brother tried to seduce him. Like he was a prize to be won either by his brother or his lover. Ludwig tried to push both of them away but in vain. And to his own annoyance, their actions started to get him aroused.

“Don’t be afraid,” Ludwig suddenly heard Francis breath into his ears. “We’ll be gentle. Gilbert promised. And you know I always am.” Ludwig shivered. He opened one eye to see his brother nod. He couldn’t believe those two had teamed up against him. Had they even considered he could not want this? Apparently not. Francis opened the zipper of his jeans and slid his hand in.

Gilbert took this as being challenged by him for he pulled Ludwig’s shirt up. He started kissing Ludwig’s chest. Again, Ludwig was unable to stifle a moan. He didn’t resist as one of them – he couldn’t even tell who – stripped him off his shirt. By now, Gilbert had started nipping and licking additionally to the kissing. Francis had found his way into Ludwig’s pants and was starting to pump him.

Ludwig started to think if this was what they wanted and if they were okay with the other being there, he could be as well. It was strange for him being touched by his brother. Deep down, he had sensed the other’s feelings but all the time, he had refused them. He still didn’t understand it. Gilbert was his brother, nothing less – but surely nothing more as well. But for now, for this moment, he maybe could forget that. He just hoped this was the only time.

Ludwig slid closer to his boyfriend and lifted his hips. This was understood just as he had meant it. Quickly, Francis pulled the jeans down and took him into his arms. Ludwig turned his head. He demanded a kiss from his lover. He wanted to know everything was alright, that it was okay he went along with all this. He got the kiss he had wanted but Francis lips broke away sooner than Ludwig would have liked.

A little more determined, he kissed him back. Ludwig pulled his lover’s face closer to himself and almost forced him into a kiss. It didn’t feel alright. He needed that. He felt so bad right now and wanted to feel better. Francis wrapped his arms around him. Ludwig hadn’t even noticed how tense he had been before he relaxed in his arms.

“Are you okay?” Francis whispered. His eyes looked a bit worried.

Ludwig quickly nodded. He couldn’t answer all he would have gotten out would have been a moan. Gilbert had taken one of Ludwig’s nipples between his teeth and his fingers played with the other. Ludwig had to give it to Gilbert he knew how to touch him.

Ludwig gulped. “I’m okay,” he gasped. “I- I just … Francis, I want you inside of me.” Again, he had to swallow some saliva again. “Just you.”

Ludwig didn’t look down. He felt bad for saying that out loud in front of Gilbert. He could feel the other was serious about him. Having to refuse him like this didn’t feel right. He just couldn’t tell him off out loud. This was the farthest he could go. After all, he didn’t want to hurt Gilbert more than necessary.

In this moment, Gilbert let go of his nipples and crawled up to kiss him softly on the cheek. “I won’t do anything to hurt you, understood?” he said, looking Ludwig straight into the eye. “I’ll be gentle. I just want to make you feel good.”

Ludwig nodded. He trusted his brother not to want to hurt him. He trusted both Francis and Gilbert that they didn’t want to hurt him. “How do you want to do this?” he murmured. He at least wanted to know what to expect. Deep down, he was afraid of this.

“We thought, you might sit on my lap so Gilbert can suck you off,” Francis purred. To make his point clear, he stroked Ludwig’s tights and butt. Ludwig shivered. He liked this. After a moment of hesitation on Ludwig’s side, Francis added: “I want you~”

Ludwig still hesitated a moment. Then, he lifted his hips and brought himself into position above his lover’s hard-on. He hadn’t even noticed when he had removed his pants. As he lowered himself onto him Ludwig held his breath. He was used to this but it still hurt sometimes. And doing to without much lubrication like this made it only harder.

He needed a short break after that. Francis and Gilbert let him take his time. Both of them just carefully caressed him until he started to move on his own. And even then they waited some more. Francis had wrapped his arms around him and just held him close. After a while he did start to move his hips a bit but not nearly as much as usually.

At first, Gilbert just continued kissing Ludwig’s body again. But he slowly made his way down to his groin. Ludwig trembled a bit. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust his brother, but he still wasn’t overly comfortable with this. He closed his eyes.

Now that he couldn’t see, he could concentrate on what he felt. Gilbert’s soft, hot tongue on his own arousal, licking it all over and occasionally swallowing it… Francis’s hard dick inside of him, moving deeper in and almost out again … Ludwig couldn’t help himself but to moan.

As soon as he relaxed and let himself enjoy it, he noticed he wouldn’t even last much longer. He leaned back some more. He needed to feel his lover’s warmth so bad right now. He felt good in a way that he didn’t want to and he didn’t want to think about it. He practically begged him for a kiss as he turned his head around.

He had to break away again almost instantly. He trembled so badly. No matter how hard he tried to hold back the way Gilbert was by now sucking him off now wouldn’t let him last much longer. Ludwig was almost sure Gilbert by now was taking him down his throat. He could feel him swallowing. Francis’ movements only added to the feeling.

Ludwig bit his hand to stop himself from cumming. But his hand was quickly pulled away again. Francis groaned into his ear: “Just come. You’ve already gotten awfully tight.” It didn’t sound like he was able to go on much longer himself. Gilbert sucking harder on him felt like he was agreeing.

Ludwig couldn’t hold back anymore anyway. The sucking had just been enough to push him over the edge. With a loud grunt, he came. Shaking and feeble, he cuddled into his lover’s arms. He didn’t even really notice that Gilbert straightened up and wiping his mouth grinned at him: “That was good, wasn’t it?”

“Are you okay?” Francis whispered. Ludwig nodded but didn’t open his eyes. His eyelids felt so heavy.

“I want to go to bed,” he mumbled before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for how I wrote Gilbert. Well, kinda at least.


End file.
